


The hot girl next door begs you to impregnate her PART 2

by Taurean_adift



Series: The Hot Sex Addict Next Door [2]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Cum Addict, Daddy Mentions, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Seduction, blowjob, good boy mentions, impreg, sex addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Two weeks later… after fucking the hot sex addict next door all week, you suddenly felt guilty and decide to cut off all ties to her, leaving her distraught and frantic. So late one night, after ignoring her calls and messages, she knocks on your door again…
Series: The Hot Sex Addict Next Door [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082009
Kudos: 10





	The hot girl next door begs you to impregnate her PART 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> PERFORMER'S NOTE: You’re an addict dying to get her fix. Like an addict, you will say anything, try emotional blackmail, play on his empathy, or straight out seduce him to get what you want. So your character veers from one extreme to another, and might require some great acting here. :)  
> All SFX are optional but would add a layer of immersion if you can include them.  
> The line breaks are natural longer pauses in conversation.

**Title: [F4M] The hot girl next door begs you to impregnate her PART 2 [sex addict] [cum addict] [impreg] [cheating] [seduction] [fingering] [blowjob] [fucking] [cum in me] [daddy mentions] [good boy mentions]**

**SCRIPT**

***SFX: SOFT KNOCK***

[SOFTLY, TO YOURSELF]

Please, please, please answer…

***SFX: MORE INSISTENT KNOCKING***

***SFX: DOOR OPENS***

[SURPRISED] Oh!… er…

[SHYLY] Hi!

[AWKWARD STAMMER]… er… I’m…er…

[SLIGHTLY INDIGNANT] I’m sorry but why are you ignoring me?

You haven’t replied any of my texts for days.

And… I KNOW you’re home coz…

[HUSHED] Oooh… your girlfriend’s here.

Oh, I’m sorry.

…

Well… see? If you’d replied my texts, I wouldn’t have to come barging in like this.

[FRANTIC] Oh, no, wait wait wait, pleaaaase. Don’t go!

Please… can I… talk to you, for a minute?

Uhm…

Could you, maybe, step outside… just for a bit… please?

…

She’s asleep?

Oh. Well… that’s good. I mean, right? So you have time to talk.

Yeh, so uhm….

How have you been?

Uh-huh…

[HURT VOICE, NOT ANGRY] What, too busy to reply even a single text?

Okay, wait, look… I didn’t come here to fight.

I…

I missed you.

[ALMOST TEARFUL] And… you can’t simply cut me off like this, you know.

[LOUDER] You can’t just ghost me after fucking me.

[HUSHED] Oops. Sorry. But…

[LOW VOICE BUT FRANTIC] I have feelings, you know.

I’m not just a… a … cum bucket.

…

Well, yes, okay, fine, I did ask you to call me that, but…

That was during sex. I mean… you know what I mean.

I’m a human being with feelings.

You don’t treat another person like that.

…

You’re feeling guilty about your girlfriend?

Well, I’m not asking you to cheat on her.

I mean… okay, maybe I am.

But… but… it’s not like you’re hurting her.

She doesn’t have to know.

It’s our little secret and…

You did enjoy it, didn’t you? Be honest!

…

What? No! I wasn’t using you!

Yes, I’m a sex addict, but it doesn’t mean I was using you.

I’ve… I’ve not had sex for days since you’ve been ignoring me.

….

[TEARFUL] No, I don’t want to look for someone on Tinder.

No! I don’t WANT anyone else.

Stop pushing me away.

[ALMOST CRYING] I want you.

You can’t just toss me aside like trash.

[SOFT CRYING]

I’m not asking you to break up with your girlfriend…

I just want… what we had…

Just that short time together… it means a lot to me.

[SOFT CRYING]

(Explainer Note: He hugs you)

[TEARFUL GIGGLE] Mmmm… see? Was that so hard? Hugging me like this.

This is all I want…

…

[SNIFFLING] Oh, what? Oh… no, we can’t go back to my place, sorry, my folks are in town.

Heh. They’re here for the holidays.

And…I’m stuck at home, going crazy coz you were ignoring me and I was missing you so much.

Look, can I come in?

I don’t wanna make a scene in the hallway.

Yes, of course, I’ll be quiet.

Yes. Just talk, nothing more.

…

*SFX: DOOR CLICKS SHUT*

[GIGGLE]

[LOW VOICE]

No, nothing. I’m just… happy. Seeing you again.

Oh, come on! Don’t sit so far…

Just last week we were fucking like drunken teenagers [GIGGLE]

…

[TALK SOFTLY, SLOWER… AND SOOTHING] Hey….

Listen… the last thing I wanna do is hurt you.

Okay?

Trust me, I’m not here to cause problems for you.

I promised we’d talk, and that’s all we’re doing.

But… can I sit closer to you?

…

Mmm… thank you.

Ahhh… see? Isn’t this nice?

…

… she’s asleep in the room?

Okay, we’ll be quiet.

Shhh… [GIGGLE]

…

Can I… hold your hand? Please?

Mmm….

Okay, look at me.

…

I’ll make a promise to you.

I won’t do a Fatal Attraction on you, okay?

If… after tonight, you tell me you don’t want to see me again, then I’ll leave and… I’ll never bother you again.

But… you have to look me in the eye …

Uh-huh… look me in the eyes and tell me…

[HUSHED TONE, SLOW AND SEDUCTIVE]

Tell me… you didn’t enjoy… cumming in my tight… wet… cunt…

Mmm….

Keep looking at me…

…well?

You can’t tell me that, can you?

Mmm…

You also can’t tell me…

Mmmm… that you don’t want me to remove my sweater… like this…

Oooh…

And show you my perfect tits…

Mmm, baby… I know you love my tits.

Shhh… it’s okay, we’ll be quiet…

[HUSHED GIGGLE] Do you wanna take off my bra?

Ooohhh… go on then…

Oooh, good boy…

Oh god, my nipples are so hard…

You can’t tell me… you don’t want to bury your face between my tits, hmm?

Go on, baby…

Oooo, look at you… struggling with your own desire…

Come here… let me make you feel better, alright?

Mmm… bury your face in my soft tits…

Yes…

Do you like my scent? Mmmm….

Breathe in baby…. Mmmm…

Let me caress your head…

There… there… now….

Let your cock get all hard baby… stop fighting it…

Mmmm…

You want to suck my nipples, don’t you?

[HUSHED GIGGLE] Good boy…

Okay, on one condition…

Nuh-uh… not yet… you must agree to my condition…

Oh, look at your lips, so hungry for my stiff nipples…

I’ll let you suck them if…

You pull off my pants and finger fuck me.

[HUSHED GIGGLE] Oh, I didn’t think you’d agree that quickly.

Yes, pull off my pants…

[HUSHED MOANING BETWEEN TALKING]

Ooh fuck, my panties are soaked…

Baby… pull them down to my knees…

[LOUD MOAN]

[HUSHED] Ooh sorry, sorry… god that felt so good… my pussy has missed your touch…

Oh godddd….

Suck my nipples… ahhh fuck…

Oh… oh… fuckkk…

Baby I’ve waited all week for you…

Sucking my nipples and finger fucking my wet pussy…

Oh, don’t stop fingering me… god I needed it so badly…

Yes, kiss me, kiss my neck… everywhere…

[MOANING AND KISSING FOR A BIT]

Oh god, I’m gonna cum….

Kiss me, before I scream…

I’m cumming…

[LOUD MUFFLED MOANING AS YOU KISS HIM AND ORGASM

[BREATHLESS] Oh god…

Lie back baby…

*SFX: SOUND OF UNBUCKLING BELT*

Lemme take this off…

*SFX: ZIPPER PULLED DOWN*

[HUSHED GIGGLE] Ohh… look at your cock… so drippy…

[MOAN] Ohhh… you don’t know how much I NEEDED this…

To suck your cock…

To tease your sperm out…

Oh baby…I could DIE without your cock…

[LICKING SOUNDS] Fuck…. your pre-cum is my drug…

[KISSING SOUNDS] Oh, god, I love your cock…

Oh.. I’m gonna… Ohh…

[YOUR MOST SENSUAL BLOWJOB SOUNDS HERE - goes on for a minute or so]

[In between, you can add in little whimpers, Oh fucks, oh gods, I love your cock, I love your taste, etc]

[HUSHED GIGGLE] Shhh.. baby, not so loud or you’ll wake her…

[BLOWJOB CONTINUES FOR A BIT]

Ohhh.. wait, don’t come yet, don’t come yet…

Oooh that was close…

I got so lost in sucking your perfect cock [GIGGLE]

…

Let’s get on the carpet…

Climb over me, baby…

Yes, pull off my panties.

Just… keep it [GIGGLE]

[WHIMPERING]

Uhh… you love to fuck me like this, don’t you?

Mmmm… you’re so bad, daddy…

Teasing my little cunt with your cock…

Ohhhh…

You’ve got me all naked in your living room…

With my legs wide open…

Showing you my dripping pussy…

Oh god… with your girlfriend asleep in the next room…

[LOUD SQUEAL] Ohhh fuckk…

[HUSHED MOANING, WHIMPERS THROUGHOUT]

Ooo… that turned you on even more, huh?

You thrust so hard into me.

Oh god, I had no idea you were this bad…

Oooo… go slow daddy… slow down…

Look at me…

Look into my eyes as you’re fucking me…

Uhhh….

Tell me… you love fucking this cunt, don’t you?

Uhhh…. You wanna shoot your hot sticky cum in me…

Say it…

Ohhh fuckk…

You’re addicted to my cunt, aren’t you?

Yes?… Say it…

Oooo… baby… yess… yess…

And you’ll never ignore me again…

Oh god… even if your girlfriend’s here…

You’ll still fuck me… and give me your hot cum…

Oooo… baby….

You wanna make me pregnant, don’t you…

Ooo fuck…

Promise me…

Promise you won’t fuck your girlfriend for at least a day before you fuck me…

I want your cum fresh baby…

Uhhh….

God, this is SOOO good…

Getting my fix…

Now… fuck me hard daddy…

[MORE FRANTIC MOANING, BUT TRYING NOT TO BE TOO LOUD]

Oh god…

Fuck my cunt…

This is so wrong…

You’re gonna make me pregnant…

Ohh fuckk…

Are you close?

Oh god… cum in me baby

I wanna cum…

Kiss me…

Kiss me, I’m cumming!….

[LOUD MUFFLED MOANING AS YOU KISS HIM AND ORGASM]

[ IMPROV ORGASM]

Oooo… yes, keep fucking me…

Spurt out every last drop inside me….

Mmmm….

Good boy….

Good boy…

[PANTING]

Come here…

You know I always clean up… [GIGGLE]

[SUCKING AND LICKING ]

Mmmm… oh god, I needed that so much…

(Explainer Note: girlfriend’s room door opens)

[SUDDENLY FRANTIC, HUSHED VOICE]

Oh fuck… your girlfriend’s awake!

She’s coming here!

Shit… where’s my pants?

Quick…I’ll…

I’ll…

Erm….

[FLUSTERED VOICE]

Oh, er… Hi! [END HERE].


End file.
